Snowfall
by AfroFiction
Summary: Best friends Judy and Nick moved in with each other, while Nick's crazy ex-girlfriend living right next door. Judy wants Nick all to herself, but Nick's past will arise quite a few complications. Now stress is at in all time high while Zootopia witnesses a terrible blizzard. NSFW and Rated M for sexual themes also one mention of suicide.
1. Homecoming

Chapter 1

I have reached the end of my shift on a rather dull day here in Zootopia. Feeling quite lonesome today without my trusted partner Nick Wilde by my side, he has the day off preparing our new home. My violet eyes opened wide realizing my shift ended five minutes ago. To my haste, clearing out my locker for the vacation awaiting me right outside the Police Academy exit.

Speaking of Nick, I should shoot him a quick text informing him of a fast return, I really could not wait to see how the place turns out. This is a special circumstance knowing that a gruesome snowstorm was about to hit. With some hustle in my step, I had to speed walk through the academy hoping to ignore all distractions. I made my way to the reception area, but out of habit, I waved goodbye to Clawhauser. From where I am standing it looks like he wanted to have a quick chat, so I complied by walking over to his desk.

"Judy," he said, "I know you don't come to work for the gossip, but it's time to face the facts. I've heard you're moving in with slick Nick today."

I rolled my eyes at Clawhauser using that dumb nickname for Nick.

"…while you both claim to be just 'best friends', he said using air quotes, "I mean the whole academy knows the chemistry brewing between you", Clawhauser threw his hands up like a drama queen. "And I know that you 'like-like' him!"

"The way you smile when you're around him and how you hide your blushing face every time you share a laugh with him. If I didn't know any better, I think you convinced him to move in with you to try to…well…you know…uhhh." Clawhauser stopped talking when noticed my face after I gave him quite a look, daring him to finish his ramble. He fell silent.

"Well, this was a very interesting chat Clawhauser and make sure my reports get filled, OK?" I sort of demanded while walking away.

"Will do Judy! Have fun on your vacation, but not too much fun!" he said.

Opening the door, I twisted around giving him a playful wink.

The air outside feels like ice, the sky above me matched my gray fur and all of it is due to an impending blizzard preparing to hit Zootopia.

I rushed to the parking lot making my way to my patrol car, climbing into it I began to reflect on the conversation about Nick. I mean I have to admit, I came up with the idea of moving in with each other. Nick's old place was sort of far from work, and not to mention my last place was a box.

So after a long conversation with Nick we had about a month ago, he agreed it would be best if we found a place together. The idea sounded amazing when it came from his mouth, which made me very persistent to find the best homes in town.

When I'm off duty, I would spend free time searching for the hottest apartments according to our specifications. Then, out of nowhere: love at first sight. An amazing Townhome located near the edge of the city. It is the very house I am driving to right now, where my partner Nick is moving all of my furniture into. I'm feeling so anxious mixed with a ton of nervousness, I mean I should be it's our first night living together. Nick has always respected me; he's like the first real friend in the city. Ever since he joined the force he's all I ever think about.

Then why do I feel nervous tonight?

I guess another reason I instigated him into moving in is to somewhat try to become closer to him, well he just really means a lot to me.

"I guess that's love" I whispered.

WAIT! Do I love Nick? As strange as the question boggled my mind it also made my heart flutter just thinking about my roommate. I guess somehow Nick found his way into my heart without even spending the night under a roof with me.

"Ughh…sly fox," I said with a straight face.

I really hope he uses his seductive powers for good, I thought trying to be funny, in some bizarre fantasy, maybe.

"Maybe, Nick would walk into my room late at night. Hovering above me, he would greet my sleeping lips. Rising out of my slumber extending my hand to grab his tie, pulling him into the sheets with an inviting smile. His hungry paws enveloping every inch of my slender b—"

Slamming on the breaks, I almost ran a red light.

I guess fantasizing about Nick may have been a slight distraction to me while driving. I let out a deep exhale while at the stop light. "Oh, Judy. You really have it bad for him" I said having to laugh nervously. My phone buzzed on the passenger seat.

Speak of the Devil. Nick sent me a text, he beat me to it.

Nick: Hey Carrots! Finished moving all of your junk into our on personal slice of heaven! Met some neighbors, much friendlier than my old ones, Make sure to hurry back before the storm comes. Plus, I have a surprise!

I've always pretended to hate that nickname because other cops at the academy would call me that making it utterly annoying. When he calls me carrots I always love it. Did he mention a surprise?

Snowfall

The blizzard is beginning to take over Zootopia, as it got harder to drive on the street. Thankfully, I made it in one piece to my new snow covered house. Anxious to see Nick I nearly fell flat on my face, slipping on a patch of black ice climbing out of my car. Not to mention the snow is already high enough for me to be knee deep in it.

I reached the front door and I'm already shivering out of my Spanx. I purged my pockets for my new house key, placing in the lock to unlock the door. The warm house air greeted my body, but something looked unfamiliar. Nick actually finished the arrangement of the furniture and it was very well done. His stuff arranged with my own made me proud to say: "I am home".

From the hallway leading to our bedrooms to the living room, I could tell Nick had a full plate today. I took off my work shoes at the door placing them right next to his. I look around to see no sign of Nick, but still I'm wearing a smile for the effort he put into the house. All of a sudden a noise came from the house speakers accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Judging by that enormous grin you're wearing, I'd say I've done a pretty good job," Nick said via intercom. He even had the house systems up and running including the house cameras and alarm system. I noticed the front door camera focusing on my face knowing Nick has me on display, so I decided to play along with him looking deep into the camera.

"Why yes, you have Nick Wilde, How about we continue this conversation face to face so I can give you a proper thank you," I said playfully.

"In due time Judy Hopps, why don't you park your fluffy butt at the kitchen table for me." He said. Might sound demanding to some, but I know it's all just an act.

I have to admit he's full of surprises.

Walking towards the kitchen, my eyes lit up. The kitchen table was set so beautifully from the cloth to the candles. To my surprise have not even Notice Nick standing in the kitchen behind me which completely threw me off guard. There he is, wearing his signature grin on his face and if you know long enough you would know that my cheeks are crimson red.

"Carrots!" he exclaimed walking towards me. He embraced me with the warmest hug I ever got, causing me to almost melt against him. The faint dreamy scent of his musk gave me euphoric feelings. With my ears folded on his chest to listen to every skip off his heartbeat.

Pure Bliss.

"Geez, carrots you are a shivering mess" Nick whispered.

"Yeah well you are a very warm blooded fox, and it is helping me a lot," I said. Breaking the hug we still managed to cling onto each other, "You know you really have an eye for interior decorating."

"Oh stop, I know you would've done better, I just had to clean up before you got here," Nick replied.

"I love it. Let's keep it the way it is." I said.

Suddenly, Nick's face lit up looking right at me. I caught his gaze the looked away giving off a deeper blush. "Thanks, Carrots. I'm glad you love it." Nick gave my midsection a tight squeeze, I giggled under him.

"Now, about that surprise," I said cheerfully.

Nick guided me back over to the kitchen table which had a to-go box from our favorite restaurant. We would always go there on work days he even got my favorite zucchini salad today, so we both sat down. I grabbed my fork and began to dig in; I can tell that Nick already ate because he was sipping on an almost empty iced tea.

He looked lost deep thought when he stared at me and I was too busy forking my delicious salad down.

I wonder what he's thinking about.

Suddenly, our doorbell went off. This caused Nick to almost lose his balance climbing out of his seat. Wiping my mouth with my napkin, my curiosity peaked.

"Who could that be," I said.

"Just keep eating, I got it" he replied speed walking to the front door.

"Uhhh…okay" I said to myself, I think he's trying to hide something. I left the kitchen to sneak a peak of Nick to see him fixing his hair at the mirror near the door. He turned around to meet my gaze then gave off a slight exhale. He looked away to open the door.

A fox

A female fox with white fur wearing a mint blouse and tan pants. She's smiling at Nick awfully hard, telling by the clothes she was wearing the climate didn't really affect her. I couldn't make out the words being exchanged and it didn't help my concerns on why she's here.

Nick allowed her to step inside. That's when I entered the living room to see what was up. She went over to the coat rack to retrieve a sweater I have never seen before. She sees me on the opposite end of the room.

"Oh, hello you must be Nick's partner Judy. I was here earlier and forgot my sweater," she said.

Was she in my house while I was at work?

Nick walked in, "Judy this is Farrah Fox, our next door neighbor. Farrah this is my best friend Judy Hopps"

We stared at each other for about ten awkward seconds without exchanging a word. I had on a straight face the whole time, but the grin she gave me made me deeply disturbed. I extended my paw for a friendly shake; she took it into her own and proudly shook it.

"Please to meet you, Nicky told me all about you," Farrah said.

"…Nicky?" I said.

I look at Nick who is still standing near the front door giving off a stunned expression. I think these foxes have some sort of history with each other, due to that unfamiliar 'nickyname' she gave him.

"It's an old nickname I gave him," she said with a mischievous wink.

If it isn't obvious enough I'd say this fox is toying with me. When she winked it honestly rubbed me the wrong way, made my ears fall from attention.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but by the looks of this storm outside it's only going to get way worst. Nice meeting you Judy." She folded her sweater and made her way to the door. My face went red when she walked to Nick, as she traced under his chin with a single claw saying, "and always a pleasure seeing you again, Nicky." She walked outside and Nick shut the door.

He gave off an exhale like he has been secretly begging her to leave. He turned around to where I was starting, we shared some silence for a while until he finally spoke up.

"Judy?"

"Nick?" I said sternly, "How well do you know our new neighbor?" He placed a paw behind his head; he looked to the ground hoping to choose his words wisely.

"Well, I knew her before…we used to date." He said.

"Hmm. Weird, well I'm gonna turn in. Long day a-at work" My gut told me to go to my room, because I felt like crying. So I did, I closed my bedroom door and locked it. Collapsing onto my unmade bed, feelings of anger and sadness got the best of me.


	2. Good Chat

**Author's note: Hi, thanks for reading! This story is 10 chapters long! Sorry if you wanted more, and i will post every chapter periodically all throughout September 2016. Leave a review, give me tips, because I learn more from you!**

 **Anyways enjoy Chapter 2, the smallest chapter in the book! -Afro 9/16**

* * *

My window beside my bed projected the night sky before me, flurries of snow free falling back to the cold earth. Right now, I recovered from the accidental nap I just took by sitting on the edge of my bed. I cautiously searched for my phone in complete darkness, finding under a pillow it illuminated to display the time and selfie of Nick and me.

Eight-thirty. I slept for two hours.

I stretched my arms into the air, noticing the boxes Nick stacked near my closet. I stood up and went over to my light switch, while the light went on I began to appreciate the sheer size of my room. Now with all this living space, it made my bed look even smaller.

I felt regret of how I handled the situation earlier, I should've stuck around to hear Nick explain himself. Instead, I ran to my room after I heard his ex-girlfriend lives around us. It was an overreaction, it happens. Now, all I wanted to do is talk to Nick.

So what is stopping me? At first, I did not understand why I'm feeling so nervous right now, I mean I've known Nick for about a year now.

His ex-girlfriend 'Farrah' or whatever really got under my fur earlier, I blame her for causing me to feel like this. After she left, I felt somewhat awkward about it which my first instinct was to flee to my room. A reoccurring question surfaced once again in my mind, "What was she doing here when I wasn't around?"

The way I'm feeling I could only assume the worst when two foxes of the opposite sex are alone. Now, right outside my door, I could hear the TV playing in the living room indicating that Nick is still awake. Good. I should really join him out there and talk about us, but I should change first.

"Confess my feelings, maybe?" a bold idea at first but quickly became reasonable, he deserves to know how I feel and vice versa. The vice-versa part is what I'm afraid of the most. I stood up and looked into my floor mirror leaning against my desk. Giving myself an internal pep talk to feed my self-confidence until an even bolder idea came to mind.

Walking over to the boxes, I began to unstack them carefully trying not to make too much noise. I came across my desired box tracing a single claw along the tape. Upon opening it I formed a smile.

"Eat your heart out, snow fox. Once Nick sees me in this, you'll become a distant memory for now on." I pulled out my designer nightgown from the package. This special outfit came with matching underwear and it is the nicest lingerie I own.

I eyed the clothes I'm wearing already; the undershirt I wore under my uniform came off over my ears and threw it onto my unmade bed. Exposing my strapless black sports bra, I watched as I took it off in the mirror. My chest is average size for a bunny my age, but the real prize is downstairs if 'you catch what I'm throwing.'

My work pants dropped to the floor with one swift pull off my belt, enjoying the feeling of allowing my legs to breathe. Motioning towards the mirror, I began to notice how toned my thighs are. I take great pride in physical training which in result made my body very fit. Turning around with my back to the mirror I began to notice my butt and tail, which would make guys snap their necks as I walk by. My bum is very taught and bubbly, with a firm squeeze of my right cheek to see how thick I've become. Afterward, no disappointment judging by my smile I still got it!

I began to strip bear, throwing my sports bra and work panties into the same box to clean later. As my lingerie is worn, I loved how the bright shade of blue complimented the color of my eyes quite nicely.

"Fits pretty nice, just like last time," I said to boost the ego.

I retrieved the see through gown to complete my outfit. Throwing it over my head to drape over my exposed fur. I gave the fabric a little twirl as I began to pose into the mirror eagerly.

"You still got it, Judy" I whispered. With one last check, I felt ready to present myself to Nick in the living room. I walked to my door until a knocking sound on the other side stopped me in my tracks.

"Judy?" Nick's voice traveled through the door, "I saw the light on and I wanted to know if you are feeling better?"

So he actually worried about how I felt, he could be so sweet to me Inhaling through my nose, I acquired a newfound feeling of impulse by swinging the door open, greeting him with a light smile.

I look up to see the wide-eyed red fox before me, he looks frozen almost breathless as if the very image of my body knocked the wind out of his system. He too had different clothes on, the basic gray sweatpants with a black wife beater. I admit this toned arms up close really popped not to mention my obsession with him in sweatpants is not helping me think clearly.

"Nice outfit," he said, "I see fitness has rewarded you well" My face grew hotter as my ears protruded to the ceiling at his flirtatious vibe. Got to play it cool, Jude.

"Yeah well don't get used to it," I replied, "I haven't got around to unpacking my pajamas so…" Trailing off I gave myself good credit for that cover I made on the spot.

"Well, you mind if I help you unpack?" he took the bait I gave him, agreeing to his request I motioned him to follow me inside. I hopped onto my bed to check my phone again to slowly rehearse what I should say next. Nick grabbed a box marked 'linens' setting on top of my desk and ripped it open.

"I missed you at dinner today," he told me while pulling my favorite pillow out the box. He dusted it off carrying the box to Judy onto the bed. I guess he moved closer to get a good look at me and I found that to be adorable.

"Boring day at work, without you." I said returning focus to my phone, "felt tired."

"Well, now we have the whole week off, together. Even if this storm takes up three days, I'm looking forward to spending them with you." Nick proclaimed this while removing a fitted sheet from the box. He felt sort of hushed like he had a million things on his mind.

"The snow is the least of my worries, Nick" I dropped the hint while laying on my back.

"Then do you mind telling me what's on your mind, Carrots?" Nick asked as if he didn't already know, so I need to be blunt.

"What's the deal with you and Farrah," I said attempting not to dance around the matter before me. Nick exhaled with the sheet still in his grasp, "Get up" he said and I got onto the floor. He hooked the sheet to one corner of the mattress to the next.

"Well what do you want to know, the full story?" he asked while he walked to the unmade corners of the bed.

"Obviously, Nick", I asked, "Beginning to end."

After Nick made up the bed, Nick gave Judy's small bed for a test drive. He sulked onto her mattress and all she did was watch him fumble around attempting comfortability. His paw patted the extra space next to him. I visibly rolled my eyes but felt like squealing in delight as we shared my bed, climbing on next to him. I didn't lay down, only sat Indian style with my face looking at his.

"Okay brace yourself, you look really nice by the way," Nick said.

We shared a laugh because I couldn't hold in my nervous giggling in front of him like his charm is too much for me.

"Okay be serious tell me how it started," I demanded. Nick and I regained composure and he cleared his throat as if it's a long story.

"So about a year before I joined the force, I was somewhat in a serious relationship with Farrah. I met her at a bar downtown and we hit it off right away. It began with texting which turned into a few dates without a title for a while, so pretty basic so far." Nick explained his story the best way he could and I'm glad he didn't get mad when I brought her name up, so I continued to listen.

"Then things got… weird when we started seeing each other more often. I noticed he struggled to say that.

I crossed my arms in protest (only to make my breast standout), "Weird How Nick?" I asked.

His arms were under his head and said, "She started to become possessive, well more like obsessive."

"How so?"

"She would come to my apartment unannounced, sometimes she would break into it. She made me cut off ties to some friends I had as well as family. He stated.

"That's normal girlfriend behavior," I said with a chuckle, he smiled at my joke with his low eyes watching me, "but yeah that does sound a little crazy.

"That's not even the half of it, "I had to check her into the hospital because she made suicidal threats when I broke up with her." My eyes widened to hear this news, I didn't like the sound of this she-fox at all, she seemed mental. So another question felt important to ask.

"Why did you end it?" I said, it made him stare at the ceiling.

"I just felt like being in that kind of relationship wasn't healthy for the both of us. After I checked her into the hospital I never saw her again, well until today." Nick said turning his head to Judy.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"I walk outside to see the snow and I look to my left to see her getting out of her car. The very sight of her living right next door made me feel uneasy. As I said hi, she felt very cool about it almost seemed different telling me no hard feelings. I invited her for coffee in the kitchen and we caught up, nothing major." Nick explained.

It felt like a huge load has been lifted off my chest to hear him say that. Nothing happened between them in this house, I can completely trust Nick. There was still one last question to be told.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I asked mildly eagerly, just hope he didn't pick up on it. What am I saying? Of course, he noticed.

"I still feel kind of bad for checking her into that hospital against her will, but it was for her own good. But yeah, I have no romantic feelings for Farrah what so ever" Nick said with a grin.

His smile was infectious as I caught myself grinning alongside him, I find him a very hot fox and I mean who wouldn't.

"Pretty funny, huh?" He asked I looked puzzled for a second.

"What is?" I asked.

"How I have an ex I never mentioned before, and now we moved in right next to her without me knowing." He sounded like he was joking, but yeah I agreed he was just making light of a situation.

"Yeah Nick I never really pegged you for being a committed fox," I said.

"Well you know me carrots," He places a paw over my own which made me catch my breath, "I'm always up for trying New Things.", he whispered. Is this happening? Is he making the first move? I froze as he looked deep into my eyes, he fumbled with the tips of my paw interlocking them with his own. My breath became more rampant but thankfully went unnoticed.

"You know what we haven't done in a while, Judy?" I loved how he would say my name when being completely serious.

Playing along I said, "What's that Nick?"

"Movie Night!" he got up from the mattress and to my delight, he lifted me up with both arms. His paw occupied my rear and gave a giggle as he did. He carried me out of my room into the Living Room.

Good Chat.


	3. Transcendence

**Afro's note: Hi guys, I wanted to make a few arrangements to make the story feel longer. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Make sure you enjoy yourself this week, and enjoy reading! And remember this story is intended for Mature Audiences and Disney Animation owns Zootopia, not Afro! (09/16)**

* * *

Right now at this moment, it helped me realize how lucky I am. Dreams really do come true if you wait long enough, my parents failed to tell me this at such a tender age. My job as an officer of the law prepared myself for a life of close calls and strange occurrences, but training as a cop helped me learn how to deal with them.

So how do I deal with this? The best way I knew how is it to be calm under pressure. When you have Nick Wilde carrying me out of bed in our new house together would be classified as a strange occurrence, but a very sweet one. I was going about this all wrong, I shouldn't be worried about who's next door because inside these walls we are truly alone.

My mind should be focused on the fox of my dreams, finding out he possibly likes me back. I didn't hear him say it yet, nut the way he acted tonight I have the feeling I might hear it tonight. But, if I come clean now would that be rushing it? He's been my partner for a year now and the first night we spend together makes me want to bombard him with my romantic feelings.

Overthinking causes me to sweat so I put it to rest, now were in the living room.

"Looks like your still deep in thought," he told me.

"Oh, you can say that!" I exclaimed giving him a toothy grin, "So what are you in the mood for." I'm talking about a movie choice of course. He carried me to the couch, placing me right in the center. I felt very special.

"I think you know what I'm in the mood for" he turned around attending to his TV. My heart fluttered as he said that as if he wanted me to know that he meant me. "I rented this movie while you went to sleep, only seen like five minutes of it and heard great things about it." He nervously said.

I didn't blame him for feeling this way because my heart is racing as well. He managed to place a single disk into the DVD player tray, closed it while switching inputs. The TV started to project the DVD's movie previews after Nick sees this he walked back towards me.

Nick sat between me and at the end of the couch, my heart nearly dropped as he placed his arm around me respectively. I got closer to complete his intent to cuddle by covering his chest with my face. I couldn't believe it; we were cuddling now and by the pace were going hopefully our actions will flourish.

The movie began playing; I immediately recognized that it's a horror movie that just came out. One of those not so scary found footage ghost movies. Nick would scoff at the corny banter the actors were giving, and I would match his laughter.

I look up at him and he looked at me, "This was a great idea, Nick, I'm having a fun night so far"

Nick replied, "As you should be only because I'm the best roommate ever." He's being cute again and god I loved it. I landed a playful slap on his leg only to leave my paw there to grip on.

Our eyes glued to the movie as we shared our warm embrace on the sofa. Periodically, he would rub my right shoulder which made me shudder under him. I can tell that he's enjoying that but then the rubbing suddenly came to a halt. I looked up to see if everything was cool.

His eyes wandered off the screen and onto the carpet below us. He noticed me noticing that he felt conflicted, so he grabbed the remote to pause the film.

"I really need to get something off my chest, Judy." He said seriously. I lifted my back as he removed his arm from around me, now we are facing each other.

"Yeah I have something to say to you as well" I replied with a lump in my throat. Right now all I wanted is for my dreams to be a reality, I noticed his eyes widened as he picked up on the advance I gave him.

"Please," he said grabbing hold of my hands, he's shaking his cuteness is literally too much, "Let me go first."

I allowed him to speak, holding a sympathetic grin for him to see. I can't believe it's finally happening, thought. Tonight is my personal Judgment Day.

"Judy I'm sorry for how I made you feel earlier, that really wasn't my intent. After you went to your room I felt so terrible and I didn't know what to do next. I tried to come up with what to say when the next time you came out. My true feelings got in the way of that" he explained.

His true feelings, the way he uttered that phrased only caused my mouth to open in awe and my face went pink right in front of him. He's saying all the right things so far, except it was his ex that made me feel so sour earlier, not him. Right now I'm not even going to correct him; I didn't want to bring her up because I think he's about to proclaim his feelings. Those three words you wouldn't think a fox would say to a bunny like me. He waited for me to say something, so I think it's time to settle this.

"Nick you've known me for quite some time now, you know I can handle anything you dish at me. So we are going to be living with each other now, and that means we should be nothing but honest with each other." I grabbed his paw tenderly; hopefully, what I said will ease him to spill the beans.

"Honest, huh?" he said

"Yeah, Nick just let me know what's on your mind" I replied.

"It's you Judy and you have been on my mind for a very long time," he told me. He said it so perfectly that my breathing becomes erratic. He continued to speak.

"You came to the city and you made it a better place. Along the way you met and made my life better each day."

I felt like tearing up because of Joy, I gave him a wide smile when he opened up to me. His words were very poetic as if he's been planning this for a long time. I took his words to the heart as it rattled my soul preparing me for what he's about to say next.

"So um…what are you trying to say, Nick?" I moved closer to him ready for him to say it.

"Judy, I'm falling for you. You are the only one who was ever really there for me. I didn't want to seem too eager being our first night under our roof and all. But I don't want to hide it anymore Judy, I don't have it in me anymore. And I don't care what others think of us when were together like this I only care about you. What I'm struggling to say is, I love you, Carr-"

I cut him off with my lips pressed against his; I couldn't help myself to give in to him. Kissing Nick felt like I overcame the largest hurdle in a race, a lifelong dream coming true. He opened his mouth slightly while bending my head back as he took control by deepening the kiss. The world crumbled before me as our tongues made it first contact. After a few minutes, we broke our first kiss saving each other's taste until we began to look at each other.

"I have waited a long time to hear you say that" I confessed. We were both panting a little as we began to breathe, I awaited his answer.

"So you don't mind being in a relationship with me?" He asked.

"Nick you proved to me that this can work out, you want me and I have been waiting for you to make the first move," I said. We still smiled hard at each other because of what happened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting then, Carrots," He said holding my left cheek, "So we are official now?"

"Yes. You are mine and I am yours" I needed this night to become way more special so I gave it some thought and said, " So you must know what comes next, right?"

Nick choked a little upon hearing my impulsive desires.

"I love the sound of this, maybe we should go into my room because your bed is a little small for me"

We both laughed and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Hopping off the couch I began to walk towards the hallway, I looked back at Nick on the couch.

"Don't keep me waiting too long" I whispered seductively then walked into his room.

It is my first time going into Nick's room and it is surprisingly clean. I look around and notice it that it is the same size as my room. His queen sized bed is neatly made with not a single moving box around because he finished packing.

I removed my nightgown allowing my underwear to stay on for Nick to worry about. I hopped onto his bed and noticed he has a framed photo of us that we took on my birthday last year. I picked it up recalling how great that day was, and far we've to get here. Tonight, he is going to deflower me.

I remained persistent throughout my life by giving my virginity to the guy who most deserved it. I felt nervous what if it hurts and I won't be able to enjoy it? In order to relax before he arrives, I lay back on his pillows.

I felt something paper-like poking me under the covers, I lift them up to see it was only a magazine. The cover read, "Naughty bunnies in Heat" I whispered, and "Looks like my Nick is a perverted prey chaser" I laughed ironically. My curiosity began to peak as I began to flip through the pages of the porn mag. The bunny models were completely bare to the fur with their legs spread eagle like.

Nick walked in wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and sees me reading through his magazine.

"Looks like you found out I like rabbits," he said and laughed.

"Yeah I think it's cute, do you ever think of me while skimming through this?" I asked as he walked towards me.

"Yes all the time, but those models don't compare to the half-naked bunny on my bed right now," he said.

Hearing this pushed me over the edge into heat. I curled my finger at him motioning him to kiss me.

For what seemed like an eternity, we were involved in a heavy make out sesh. My quiet moans are uncontrollable as Nick's wandering paws on my torso and below.

Somehow, I found myself mounted on top of him and feeling I got felt oh so natural. Like the motion of his hips on my own fueled the very desire by dry humping his pelvis. The tongue sport came to an end when I rose back up for air.

Nick reached behind back to unhook my bra making it fall onto the sheets.

"You're so damn perfect, Judy" he excitedly said.

I began to laugh nervously as my face became red like an apple when he shared compliments like that it made me feel loved.

"They aren't too small for your tastes are they?" I protested.

He pulled my chest into his face to answer my silly question. Nick's primal instincts became known, he began to lick my pink nips. I threw my head up from the sheer force of pleasure he gave.

"Mm… don't stop, Nick" I told him, giving Nick the green light to suck me harder. I struggled on top of him earning a sly grin.

My privates have become exceedingly moist like terribly drenched. So wet that I leaked onto his boxers that acted like a sponge to me.

Obviously, he didn't seem to mind it, he was too busy enjoying the taste of my teats. I couldn't stop moaning, his experienced tongue made me see stars and blurred my vision. As I fell back to reality, my paw searched for his awaited his hard member.

My fingers made it underneath his shorts and I felt pleased to feel how iron hard he is and not to mention the broad size enough to fill me to the very core. Touching his genitals made Nick unlatch from my breast to let loose a powerful groan.

"Hold on there is something I want to try, stand up for me." He said I was too busy removing his shorts for a better view. Then I complied and stood above him. While placing two claws on both sides of my underwear, slipping them over my ass. Now, my sex is presented to him, my slit matched the drool he made upon watching my wetness come out.

"You're so wet, Carrots. Do I really have that effect on you?" He said slyly.

I rolled my eyes while smiling, "You know me well, Nick" I said, "So what now?"

Nick regained control by saying, "Now sit on my face, Judy."

I smiled at his request and presented my full naked rear to him. He grabbed on to my hips and drove his muzzle straight into my genitals.

This earned him a loud crescendo moan on my part, his head fell back onto the pillow and my ass followed.

I noticed his penis is at full attention when I opened my eyes, so I decided to share the love. Seeing Nick completely naked is a beautiful sight to behold, I mean the size of his dick could match my forearm. I gripped that sucker with two paws, he started to man with me as I stroked him.

I gave Nick's tip a few kisses when I leaned forward to complete our first sixty-nine. Out of nowhere, I shoved his length down to my throat like some sort of sexual champion. I knew I'm doing a Fantastic job as he began to whimper my name against me. Nick ate me out like a pro as he never stopped working that awesome tongue of his.

We both picked up the pace wanting more from each other. Bobbing onto him while he began to use his fingers around my sensitive clitoris.

"Oh shit, G-God Nick, I need to (inaudible), I'm going to burst" I struggled so very hard to say.

"Keep going Carrots, I'm so close." He trailed off as I sucked his pre-cum beginning to pour into my mouth. I stroked his shaft begging for more until I felt my nether regions beginning to build with heat. That did it, I jerked back as Nick delivered my orgasm.

"Nnn-Nick, mm I love you!" I squealed until I saw my boyfriend's seed shoot out onto my face making it cling to my fur. I gave it a taste and immediately fell in love with the taste, very uncommonly sweet. We both caught our breath, then I began to face him as we shared our post sex kiss.

"Maybe we should get a one bedroom apartment." He said jokingly and we both shared a laugh. He covered me with his blanket and turned off the ceiling fan light. He began to spoon when my fatigue started to set in.

My eyelids felt heavier as they closed drifting off to the best sleep ever.

(End of Day One)


	4. Short Morning After

**What a weird hiatus huh? Who does the author think he is ;). But seriously let's try to finish this story on Halloween! A better author's note and New Story Dates coming soon! -Afro** October 2016

* * *

I found love and it is not your ordinary.

I woke up in Nick's bed to see the beginning of our new lives together, which started rather quickly than expected I might add. Being this close together as we spooned all morning felt very right to me. I guess that's just love! Although, I could tell that his desire for me burned as bright as my own due to the eagerness from our first 'encounter' last night.

As I lay in bed with him, the sun outside covered with clouds, the blanket of snow the storm left for the city last night last night reclaimed the land around us. All of this shown from Nick's bedroom window, I moved his arm from around my midsection to break the spoon. Planting a single kiss on his nose giving his resting subconscious subliminal messages saying, "I will return shortly my love."

I got up out of his bed and made my way into the kitchen to get the day started. Coffee is a must have for me, without it I could barely function right and the kind I get is the best also. I began to brew a pot of it in the kitchen until an unfamiliar tablet device caught my eye on the table. Turning it on I gave off a toothy grin to see a picture of Nick and me at the fair some time ago, I unlocked it to see that it only had a single application with a scorpion logo.

Scorpio Security is the name of our alarm system in the house so this must be the promotional tablet you get to watch the feed from the security cameras around the house. I turn it on to see different camera feeds appearing, I even saw myself in the kitchen as I playfully waved to the camera near the ceiling.

"I don't remember seeing that camera in my bedroom" surprised that there even is a camera in my bedroom I swiped left to see another camera in Nick's room who is still asleep in bed. "Hopefully we are the only ones monitoring ourselves" I mentioned to myself knowing that our lovemaking has now been documented.

As the coffee machine warmed up I began to think about some of the activities planned ahead for our one-week vacation, since we are in a relationship now we need to spend all the free time we have as much as we can. Things are going to be totally different now between us but I know whatever problems we may face we will face them, together.

Hot streams of coffee spurted into my mug, it is somewhat hypnotic to watch the steam rise and disappear while you wait for it to finish pouring. Giving a single blow on the burning brown liquid only to take one deep sip allowing my body to enjoy the inner warmth. Suddenly, I began to piece together a plan on how to spend the new day.

I pride myself on my outstanding organizational skills, my mind would often work like a checklist but if it was on paper it looked like: tasty soup for lunch, pasta for dinner, wine for the night, and condoms for desert. "Thank you so much coffee" I sarcastically said to my mug for waking me up.

Finishing my drink, I realized I'm still in my panties the night before so I ditched the mug into the sink to get ready for the shower. In the bathroom I stopped to check out how good I looked in lingerie, "Worked like a charm, Judy" I said to myself, "I wonder if we will go all the way tonight?" Looking at my bra I noticed Nick's… dry seed sprinkled all over the fabric. What an animal, I thought. Never would have guessed that Nick would be so prophetic when it came to pleasuring me. I mean he didn't fail to hit all the right spots in the most pleasurable experience my body ever witnessed. He made me feel so very female making hit my peak with vast lewd intentions. He made me so hungry for more.

Stripping bare, I hopped into the shower to have the warm water greet my fur.

After my shower, I began to freshen up as routine. I forgot to grab a towel before coming in here. Knowing Nick intimately now has allowed me to roam around my house as naked as I pleased. Walking pass Nick's opened bedroom door unlocked naughty thoughts in mind, like mounting him as he slept by attacking him with pleasure.

But no dice I needed to go to the supermarket up the street to get a few bottles of wine. I knew that if I hurried back I can have Nick all to myself again. So I returned to my room to towel off, where I put on a fresh pair of yellow undies followed by jeans, long sleeve tee, and my only thermal purple jacket.

Feeling ready to go, I rushed out the door with keys in hand, so I could hurry back and chill with Nick. The chilling but gentle breezes intruded my body from head to toe only to make me shiver walking to my patrol car. This weather is definitely not ideal for bunnies. I look at the black road top happy to see the city cleared all the roadways from dangerous ice, so now it is safe to drive.

I only drive my patrol car even when I'm off duty. Walking towards it, something began to grab my attention or someone next door. Farah is perched up against her front stoop with a phone in hand while smoking a cigarette, instinct kicked in as she began to watch me.

"Having a good morning, sweetie?" Farah called out to me which made me dramatically jump. I know it's just your average neighborly greeting, but I could sniff out her sheer pettiness in the tone she gave me. So I decided to play her game to tell her how my morning has been really going.

"Yeah, the best morning I ever had! Thanks!" I cheerfully replied.

"Glad to hear it," Farah said, "Is Nick around, I wanted to speak with him today?" I guess I should give her the memo that we are dating now, but I'll her read in between the lines, I giggled quietly.

"When I woke he was still sleeping in our bed, so not right now!" I said feeling mischievous watching Farah's face turn into utter shock, a very priceless display. I really didn't want to wait around for another reply so I climbed into my car turning the key into the ignition. Used my wipers to clear all the snow from my windshield. Knocked it in reverse until I reached the street then threw it in drive, speeding away for a short return and an awesome exit.

* * *

I got everything on my internal checklist when I left the store, Zootpian officers earn regal discounts to places I shop, they really know how to care for us and vice versa. I started a texting with my main fox who is now awake while I am driving back home.

Nick: Definitely! Thought you ran out on me on the first morning we shared a bed.

Judy: wouldn't dream of it babe, just had to get shopping out of the way so I devote my releasing affections toward you.

Nick: seemed like you had a devoted release last night ;)

Oh, Nick even when I'm just a mile away you throw me right back into my budded lewd thoughts.

Judy: Har Har! Don't forget who made you scream last night!

Nick: Oh trust me I'm still going through aftershock ^.^

Judy: I thought so :* make sure to meet me outside to help me carry the stuff

Nick: you got it carrots!

Nearing my house, still driving along my wavy styled street I see Nick conversing with…Farrah.

Parking in my driveway I got out to see that Farrah looks like she never left her porch while Nick hovered above her almost comforting her. I got out the car and confronted the two foxes.

"What's going- "Nick brought me away from Farah to talk to me, he managed to get dressed this morning but under dressed would be the word for it to see him in a robe with long pajama bottoms.

"Carrots, Farrah says her Power is out so she has nowhere to stay. I figured we let her stay one night until her friend picks her up tomorrow" Nick explained.

Well, this day turned sour very quick, having Nick's ex spend a night on the couch but I'm not exactly heartless. Well if she tries me, at least. My nod of approval was all he needed to give Farah one to allow her to go inside to get her stuff.

Just my Luck.


End file.
